coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Willing Well I: Fuel for the Feeding End
The Willing Well I: Fuel For The Feeding End is the twelfth song on the 2005 album Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1 - From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness. This song is the first part of the four part "The Willing Well" suite, dealing with the Writer entering into the story to kill off Ambellina and set Claudio on the path to become The Crowing and end the story. Lyrics Is this what I wish for those and all they know? Could depend on how cowardly I should act (From Hell or is it coming within?) If she won’t give me the love I came here for With pen I am armed here to react Hey now, hey now what is it boy? All the things that trouble you So visit your mirror image Of what might have once behaved Hey now, hey now what is it boy? But I won’t rest till dead, till dead do you part This is how I feel, my God, from what’s been dealt The flies that flutter flight tonight (From hell or is it coming within?) Is it love that I’m feeling or is this hate the same? The emotion’s enough to kill the sane Hey now, hey now what is it boy? All the things that trouble you So visit your mirror image Of what might have once behaved Hey now, hey now what is it boy? Besides, I only hope you know that I love you Feed little maggots off the Westside of your sin Run little maggot, do they learn of what you did? Feed little maggots off the Westside of your sin Run little maggot, do they learn of what you did? Feliz seria que hora Feliz seria que hora Feliz seria que hora Feliz seria que hora From start to finish, I’ve made you feel this Uncomfort in turn, with the world you’ve learned To love through this hate to live with it's weight A burden discerned in the blood you taste Why would you deny me answers? If I’m just a boy on the break of being Horror and Hell through its fires Be brutally honest, was it better before me? In the curve of your body How I want, how I want her with me The truth of the story The Vishual, I wish you all... The better end of all to come The truth be now here one by one I am to you, extend to none The memory to fuel the fire Watching his tale with the words he unfolds Conscience and cold, we’d never know They scream as he laughs off the dust from his eyes These words will now learn of the dreams in his mind Could this be that hard for me? To configure a new love in vain To my new entity or banish it home to the grave No one is safe... With the quickness strike out for the less of us doubt Mercy of the man who put the pen in our mouth Word write us well signed, "Forgiveness for sale" I’m through being full, of all the might you want killed The fiction will see the real The answer will question still In your body to blood as your parents once wept You will follow their lead one by one, every step Could this be that hard for me? To configure the new love and paint To my new entity or banish it home to the grave I will not save... your world your world, to the end of you... your world your world Category:Songs Category:Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1: From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness